1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic device supporting serial transmission and, more particularly, to an electronic device supporting multi-port parallel transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal serial bus (USB) is a bus configured to connect a computer device and many kinds of electronic devices. Lots of computer devices and peripheral devices have USB-compatible interface. A host module can support connecting up to 127 peripheral devices via a tiered structure. A hub is located at the center of each tier, and each area-connecting wire segment is a point to point connection between a host module and a hub, a device or a hub which is connected to other hubs of devices.
Because the transmission rate of a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) interface in an electronic device can be up to 3 Gb/s, but the transmission rate of USB interface is only up to 480 Mb/s, USB interface becomes a bottleneck of data transmission in an electronic device with SATA structure or other high speed structure.